Season 4 (fanon)
Coming soon. The newer season. Of Thomas & Friends. Episodes #Sleepy Choo Choos #Sleepwalking #Clean-Up Chaos #Dump's Busy Day #Daredevil Darington #Thomas and the Untroublesome Truck #Ferdinand #Timid Truck #Starla's Lasso Chaos #Stop Talking! #You're On! #Gordon's Magical Mystery Tour #Percy's Toilet Paper Accident #Go, Go, Thomas! #Thomas' Last Day #The Rolling Stones #Solid Skarloey #Freightliner Thomas #Love at First Sight #Nemo's Deep Sleep #Hank and Gordon #Burning Rubber #Sally Coming Through! #I Wish I Could Fly #Thank You, Sally! #Scoop Works Hard #Let's Roll! #James Worries #Let's Get This Party Started! #Carnival Chaos #Thomas and Frieda #Shunt, Shunt, Shunt! Sypnosis Sleepy Choo Choos SchoolB the school bus keeps making train noises in his sleep. Thomas hears the sound too, but did it come from SchoolB's garage? Sleepwalking Zeg goes sleepwalking all over Sodor and keeps smashing through fences. Clean-Up Chaos Cleany tries to clean up the mess at the Waste Dump. Whiff & Scruff help him out. Dump's Busy Day Dump is a dump truck. He is eager to work at the construction site, building a new station. Daredevil Darington Thomas pays a visit to Darington. Darington teaches Thomas all about the stunts he performed at the Sodor Stunt Show. Thomas and the Untroublesome Truck Small is a yellow truck. He is being pulled by James to show Thomas. Small is very shy and timid, and Thomas kindly talks to him. The other Troublesome Trucks want Small to join in their gang. Ferdinand Ferdinand is a new engine to Sodor. Thomas makes friends with him. Timid Truck Small makes friends with Thomas & the other engines and hates being bumped by rude engines because that makes him cry. Thomas offers to keep an eye on Diesel. Starla's Lasso Chaos Starla is a friendly purple pickup truck who enjoys lasso. One day she was hoping to look for horseshoes but instead manages to find slicks of fuel. Stop Talking! Thomas has a sleepover with Dory at Brendam Docks. She starts sleeptalking and that manages to wake up Thomas & Cranky. You're On! Gordon, Bill, Thomas, Dash and Spencer dress up as racing cars. They race around Sodor, ignoring the Fat Controller's warnings, swerving through bends, running through red lights and zooming through bridges. Will this lead to trouble? Gordon's Magical Mystery Tour Gordon is excited because he is travelling somewhere mysterious. Percy's Toilet Paper Accident Percy is desperate to go to the toilet. When he wipes his engine with toilet paper, it manages to leave more on Percy's face. When he pulls the toilet paper back where it belongs, it starts to leave some paper on his body AND his wheels! Percy meets Thomas and he gets scared by Percy's mummy-like look. Go, Go, Thomas! Thomas had an important job to do. He and Edward had to push Gordon, who got stuck on Gordon's Hill again. The two friends get Gordon down the tracks and back on time. Thomas' Last Day Thomas wanted to play with his friends, but instead he had made them angry. They all tell Thomas to leave them alone. Then, the friends found a note on Gordon's buffer beam saying that Thomas will be scrapped and will never see them ever again and that will be the end of it. The other engines feel upset and bad they had been so mad at Thomas and wished he didn't get scrapped. The Rolling Stones Thomas visits the Blue Mountain Quarry and finds stones rolling everywhere. Solid Skarloey Skarloey discovers an ice cave. He enjoys having fun inside the cave, but will he get turned into a big engine-shaped ice cube? Freightliner Thomas Sandy Cheeks visits Thomas at the freight loading station. She trains Thomas how to do Karate, but instead manages to make him go super fast. Will the other engines help him out? Love at First Sight Thomas & Emily go out in the night. Nemo's Deep Sleep Nemo is a little fish. One day he is so sleepy he couldn't keep his eyes open and starts swimming round in circles in his sleep. Thomas wants to wonder what the comotion was. Hank and Gordon Hank is an American tender engine. Henry and Gordon are ill...but can Hank pull the express? Burning Rubber Roary the race car and his friends are invited to the Sodor Speedway. Sally Coming Through! Sally Carrera is a blue Porsche who has been invited to a race in Maithwate. But she's too nervous incase she crashes, bursts a tyre or run out of fuel! Can Thomas and the other engines help her win? I Wish I Could Fly Cici is a little pink stunt car who is always ready for a hangout, a little giggle or a friendly competition. Her latest dream was if she could fly. With the help of Thomas and Dusty, can she really fly? Thank You, Sally! Sally is Lightning McQueen's girlfriend. Lightning suggested to Thomas and Edward that they should write some "thank you letters" to show how kind and polite she is. Scoop Works Hard Scoop the yellow digger works hard. First, he has to finish a job at the Sodor Milkshake Bar, then he has to round up Muck and Lofty and then meet Bob down at the yard and more jobs. Scoop feels exhausted and feels like resting. Let's Roll! Mater, Thomas and the other engines are quite bored. Just then, Mater suggested to the engines that they should have a safe race. Will there be trouble and start playing unsafe? James Worries Carla Veloso is James' girlfriend. She just adores James (even in rainy days). James is a little embarrassed to write a letter becuase of something he can't remember, and Thomas protects him. Let's Get This Party Started! Carla Veloso invites her friends to a Sodor Dance Party. Carnival Chaos James doesn't understand Carla's Car-naval moves. Trivia *The episode, Thomas Last Day's plot is very similar to the SpongeBob SquarePants episode, "What Ever Happened to SpongeBob?". *Thomas & Emily do the popular spaghetti scene in the episode Love at First Sight, and it is a reference to Disney's classic movie Lady & the Tramp.